Distortion
by darkchakram
Summary: Avery and Mulciber want to celebrate Snape's 21st birthday, Death Eater style.


By darkchakram

NC-17 for sexual situations/ non-consensual/ language.

Snape/Lily fic.

Summary: Snape's friends attempt to give him a birthday, Death Eater style.

The light from the tabletop candle refracted through the cut-glass high ball and spilled onto the dark oak table creating a dancing fancy star. Severus Snape found the effect mesmerizing. Probably because he'd had one too many shots of fire whiskey. He'd never developed a taste for the stuff, much less the tolerance. He wouldn't even be drinking it if Avery and Mulciber hadn't dragged him into the Serpent's Lair to celebrate his 21st birthday.

"Another bottle?" Avery asked in his gravelly voice.

"I've had plenty." Severus swirled the amber liquid in the glass.

"Don't even think about cutting this night short, Snape," Mulciber drained the rest of his drink then continued, "we've still got whoring to do."

Avery and Mulciber lifted their glasses in a toast, "to wet pussy and virgin ass," Mulciber leered.

Severus brought his glass up slowly to clink against the two Death Eater's glasses.

They left the warm fires of the Serpent's lair and walked into the cold dark of Knockturn Alley.

They made their way up the hill a few blocks before Mulciber turned into a narrow alley. "Shortcut to Madame Marina's, she has the best whores," he said over his shoulder.

Avery grunted lustfully. Severus followed silently. He'd been to Madame Marina's on a couple of occasions. He'd always found the girls quite lacking, especially in comparison to. . .he pushed her out of his mind. A cheap whore was exactly what he needed.

They rounded another corner and Snape nearly trampled over his companions because they'd come to an abrupt stop.

They stared at the same spot. Severus looked to see what had drawn their attention.

It was a woman. That was about all he could tell, she was wearing a hooded cloak but her diminutive frame, gentle curves, and high heeled boots told him the figure was female. She had dropped her bag and was bent over, picking her items up from the ground. Her white gloved had stood in stark contrast to the black stone street.

"Why pay Madame Marina's prices when we have all we need here, boys?" Mulciber jutted his hips vulgarly. Avery licked his lips.

Before Snape had time to protest, they'd attacked. Mulciber closed his big paw over her face shutting off any cry for help. Avery had hiked her cloak up, revealing milky white slender thighs and a perfectly shaped ass. It was apparent to Snape that his confederates had done this before.

Avery looked back at Snape. "Well Severus, what are you waiting for?" With one violent tear he ripped her peach panties from her ass. Her quivering slit was exposed to him. His cock twitched despite himself. Avery ran his hand along her cunt and spread her small lips so that Snape could see the fresh pink meat.

Snape felt himself swelling. He hated himself for what he was about to do. Loathed every fiber of his being. He was pathetic! A weak nothing!

He pulled his wand from his pants and cried, "confundus" twice in quick succession. His comrades looked around, lost. Dumbledore had been right about him. He was too sentimental. Too ridiculously ruled by emotion even though he lived every waking hour trying to contain it.

Snape looked at the would-be rapists in disgust but with envy all the same. He was a disgrace to the name Death Eater. How the Dark Lord would laugh at him if he were there.

"Severus?" A tiny voice called from beneath the hood as the cloaked figure turned. He saw a flash of auburn hair before she lowered the hood.

"Lily!" His throat constricted. His face burned. His soul ached. It was Lily, they could've raped his Lily! No, not his Lily. James Potter's Lily.

She fell to the ground and hugged her knees.

"We've got to get you out of here," he cried.

He cast two more spells, creating new memories in Avery and Mulciber's dark minds.

Then, with one swift move, he lifted her into his arms and transported them both to his house on Spinner's End.

He sat her on his bed and run downstairs for a bottle of wine.

Returning, he handed her a glass. "I should kill him for touching you." He said it more to himself than Lily.

"What were you doing with them? Do you make a habit of assaulting women?"

"Of course not! In case it escaped your notice, I confounded them. I saved you!"

"You're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you."

"Here.

She took the glass and sipped the wine.

"I thought you were supposed to be in hiding. What were you doing that close to Knockturn Alley? Lily the Dark Lord, he's looking for you. The baby."

"I know. Harry. That's why I was there tonight. He's teething and none of the muggle methods seem to be helping, I went to pick up some root of gladiolus. I was on my way back when the bag split and then. . ." Tears threatened, she blinked, fighting them.

"It's okay, Lily. You're okay." He sat on the bed with her and pulled her against his chest.

He soothed her, rubbing his hand in a large calming circle over her upper back. "Things could've been worse. They could've recognized you, taken you to the Dark Lord. Why did Potter let you go? Why didn't you use polyjuice?"

"That takes months to brew, Sev! My son's gums are hurting tonight. James was already in bed and he isn't my boss. He doesn't tell me when I can come and go."

Hearing about her family hurt him. "Well, you should get back to the boy."

"Harry, his name is Harry."

"Potter will realize you're missing and be asking after you soon. You'd better go."

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell him what happened?"

"No, I think not."

"Probably for the best." Severus nodded.

"Cause then I'd have to tell him about this," she gestured to the space between them.

Severus frowned.

"And this," she moved in and closed her mouth over his."

Severus froze. He didn't even dare kiss her back. What was she doing?

"And this," she tasted his neck until his tight collar stopped further exploration.

She looked into his black eyes, "you're so hard to read, Sev. Do you want this?"

"You know the answer," he shuddered.

"I need to hear you say that you still want me, Sev."

"Always, Lily. I will always want you."

She started undoing his buttons. "Then have me before you send me away."

"I wasn't sending you away. You've chosen. ."

"Shhh," she placed one gloved finger over his lips. "Tonight, I choose you."

Hours later, as he watched the sunlight refracting through the crack in his bedroom window and cast a brilliant star on the opposite wall, Severus decided that 21 had been his best birthday yet. He considered what the year might bring. He'd been working as Dumbledore's agent for a couple of months now. He had wanted to tell Lily but he didn't. He couldn't risk Voldemort finding out he was on the other side. He only knew he had to keep her safe and Dumbledore had promised. It still pained him that he hadn't been able to live up to the Dark Lord's standards but there was one thing and one thing only on which he was unyielding: Lily. And watching the sunrise, for the first time in a long time, Severus Snape had hope.


End file.
